


Everything is changing

by Adopppp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: I don't remember making this. But, my memory is shitty, so I could be wrong.





	Everything is changing

Dooper runs their hand through their black hair, staring at the screen. All these authors, posting about some evil  _thing_ coming and taking theme over. He thought it was fake,fiction, but it seems not. Just has he thinks to log off something's voice blares in his head.

**Hello, Dooper**

Dooper whips around, looking for the source of the voice. No one was in the house except for him and his dog. As he bent down to look under the bed, the voice spoke again.

**I am not anywhere around you, young one. I am simply.... Taking residence inside your mind for the time being.**

Dooper frowns. _Wait a minute.... aren't you the one who's been doin all that mind invasion stuff to Leah and Birdy and Mystic and them?"_

**That is true. I've been preparing. Preparing for something. Something big. Great.**

Dooper leaned back in his chair, thinking. _Alright Mr. Demon dude, shot your shot. But I guarantee you'll miss._

A dark chuckle echoed through his brain.

**We'll see, little one. We'll see.**

And just like that, it was gone. Dooper huffed, looking around once more, before burrying his face in his hands and screaming loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember making this. But, my memory is shitty, so I could be wrong.


End file.
